Dropped stories
Dropped stories '''denote a type of literary work which is proposed, but never comes to fruition due to lack of creative output, inconvient schedules, or a change in opinion on the subject matter. Coeur Al'Aran has been devising of various stories since before 2011, usually with small summaries on potential ideas. This list is subject to change depending on what Coeur plans to write in the future. Before 2015 2015 '''Never Enough Time (Circa. May 22, 2015) Summary A semblance reflects your soul, it reflects your inner personality. But sometimes, it reflects your deepest desires, or what you need most. "No. NO!" Jaune screamed as the flames licked at his family's house. "If I could just go back a few seconds!" Problem is... nothing ever comes for free. And sometimes... even all the time in the world, isn't enough. "I just needed a few seconds. Ironic thing is, even when I got them. Even when those seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes into hours. I still wasn't strong enough to save them." Coeur's Notes Most people know my views on semblances (at least OC ones), that I think they are often overpowered and overdone. So I thought about doing one myself, to see if I could avoid that. I tried to think of a semblance that could be completely overpowered, and then how I would bring it back down to Earth and prove that nothing in life is so simple. Eventually I was inspired by the new League of Legends video for a new character Ekko. Effectively the ability to send yourself back in time a few seconds, but that you take with you all injuries, fatigue and damage. Effectively all you gain, is knowledge. But if you are too slow to act on it, too weak to prevent it... well... Also imagine that you are fighting, and you're hit in the leg, numbing it. You go back a few seconds, now knowing the enemy will strike you there... but your leg is now slower to move from the damage. Knowledge comes with a price, especially foreknowledge. Elements Some aspects of this story are seen in Not this Time, Fate, which explores Jaune Arc reliving the same interval of time for centuries. However, in NTTF, Jaune's situation does not originate from a semblance, rather it comes from outside interference by Fate. In addition, Jaune's injuries do not come back with him when he is damaged, indicated in the beginning sequence when his burns disappear and the ending sequence when his sword wound inflected by Adam Taurus disappears for a brief moment as he returns to Ansel. Vixen (Circa. May 22, 2015) Summary There was nothing Jaune Arc wanted more, than a chance to go back and fix the problems of the past. Imagine what you could do with knowledge of what is coming? Imagine how many mistakes you could avoid, the people you could save... So at the end of days, when against all odds, he was offered that chance? Well... that would be something worth dying for, wouldn't it? So why then... did Jaune find himself waking up in the past, in a body that wasn't his. With a history that wasn't his, with breasts that weren't his... hers... dammit! "And I'm part of the White Fang!?" Coeur's Notes You've all seen those time travel, go back in time shenanigan stories, and sometimes I like them. I tend to immediately dislike them however, when the author has the protagonist instantly tell people... as though they might believe it. Just throwing away all the advantages of foreknowledge they have by letting people know the truth. I wondered how I might write one, and had two ideas. The initial thought was Jaune waking up in the past, in Ozpin's body! But eventually I dismissed it as the role as a Headmaster wouldn't offer much chance for interaction with the students, or for him to get involved in any way. Eventually I started to think about some of the most useless people's bodies to be thrown into... Roman, Cinder... Even Mercury. But ultimately I thought, they all have advantages? Why not go further. Enter Jaune's new body, a fox-faunus female, but even worse than that. A nameless grunt in the White Fang. Good luck Jaune, you'll need it. If I wrote this, I'd honestly consider making it a Jaune x Jaune pairing. For hilarity and drama in equal measure. It wouldn't be too hard to wing it. The new vixen tries to help the future by showing up and training Jaune, spending time with him... what's a young boy to think when a beautiful woman keeps coming to him and helping him like that? Alpha Male (Circa. November 11, 2015) Summary Jaune Arc was human - or at least, on first glance that was the case. Certainly his father Nicholas was human, but his mother had perhaps been less so, depending upon who you asked. But when both his human father and his faunus mother were killed, he fell in with the only crowd who would take him. The White Fang. Trained alongside Adam, serving under Raven, he was considered one of the best. But even the best can fail, and when your punishment is an attempt at "reformation" by attending an elite school for hunters? With a girl who looked eerily like the woman who trained him, and another who knows how stained his hands are? Well... things can soon become awkward. Coeur's Notes A random fic idea wherein Jaune is an assassin for the White Fang. An operative alongside Blake and Adam. His heritage is so small that few can even tell he is part-faunus, nothing more than shaped pupils. A story of loyalty and love, and the trouble that comes with it. Jaune is captured and given one chance to reform by becoming a hunter - but to whom does he owe his loyalty? The organisation that raised him, and the woman he loved - or a brighter, more altruistic future, with new and old friends. Beta: Sithking Zero A Few Seconds Too Late (Circa. November 11, 2015) Summary A few seconds can make all the difference in life. Qrow tried his best, but he was a few seconds late that fateful night when Yang took Ruby in search of her mother. And as is often the case in life, the innocent must pay the price. Ruby lost more than just an eye that night, her innocence and trust went with it. Now entering Beacon Ruby is a colder, more efficient hunter - with a burning hatred for all things Grimm. Coeur's Notes Qrow does not make it in time to prevent Ruby being attacked by the Beowolf as a child, and as a result she is badly scarred - both physically and mentally. This leads to her developing early emotional problems that soon spiral out of control - leaving her with a burning hatred for all things Grimm. And also a steady hatred for her sister Yang. Ruby is a colder, more results-driven teen, more efficient and skilled - but less human. Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquill What Huntresses Want (Circa. November 11, 2015) Summary Jaune's semblance allows him to hear the internal thoughts of women, a boon for any man - or so one might have thought. But when every woman's secret is your own to bear, and nothing can be kept private - is it truly a blessing to have so many female friends? Coeur's Notes A fic based on my omake, and a crossover with the Mel Gibson movie in a sense. Jaune arrives at Beacon with the semblance, and the world unfolds with Jaune being privy to thoughts not his own. A comedy fic, but with romance and a hint of friendship as well. Elements The context of the note is Jaune's semblance seen in the chapter 12 omake of Professor Arc. ''A developed version of the plot can be seen in the piece ''Telepathy by Twisted Fate MK 2, although it is derived from the omake rather than the prompt provided on the profile. Black the Beast (Circa. November 11, 2015) Summary Black the beast descends from shadow. The White Fang had turned more violent than could be accepted, and one of its most loyal children decided they wanted a life away from the group. A chance to redeem themselves. Adam just wished he wasn't stuck on a team with two excitable sisters and a Schnee. "Ugh... I knew I should have stayed with Blake." Coeur's Notes A jocular idea I had from the red like roses lyrics, wherein Adam is the "Black the beast descends from shadows" instead of Blake - who has remained in the White Fang. But how would the reticent and serious Adam Taurus deal with a bunch of young teenage girls, especially when he has to share a room with them for the next four years. A comedic story, or a series of shorts. 2016 The Curious Courtship of Jaune Arc (Circa. August 15, 2016) Summary Things should have changed after the dance. It was her chance to admit her feelings, and his chance to grow as a person. Yet as the dance came to a close and life at Beacon continued... nothing had really changed. She still danced around him, unable to properly express her feelings - and Jaune? He was as oblivious as ever. But when a series of unsigned love letters start to come through for the young knight, Pyrrha finds herself in competition with this anonymous admirer. Someone who isn't afraid to be honest and tell Jaune Arc how they feel. Can Pyrrha muster up the same courage, before this woman reveals herself and steals his heart forever? Coeur's Notes A pure romance fic based around the Arkos pairing, in which a series of anonymous love letters to Jaune forces Pyrrha into a corner. All this time she's delayed and waited, eager to let him make his own decision. But can she afford to delay any longer - and will it be too late when she decides? Winter is Coming (Circa. August 15, 2016) Summary She was a person of great importance. A specialist, an heiress - a businesswoman. He was nothing more than an entertainer. Some nebulous musician that caught her eye at a recent networking soiree... he played good music, and she liked that. Hiring him to be her personal musician for a week was nothing more than a whim. She had no need for attachments... never had, never would. But why can't she let him go? Coeur's Notes A Winter x Jaune romance, a little Au in which Jaune doesn't become a Hunter at all, but instead focuses on his musical skills. Elements Jaune focusing on his musical skills rather than becoming a hunter is observed within the early chapters of NTTF, ''indicating that the divergence point for this work likely would have taken place at a similar interval, but without intervention by Fate. '''Definitely not Jaune Arc (Circa. August 15, 2016)' Summary Jaune Arc never existed. It was just the cover they came up with so that he could infiltrate Beacon with the other first years. All the better for him to try and locate this spy that Ozpin fears might be among the students. How hard can pretending to be an idiot be? He just needs to play the fool and be a perfectly normal, sociable teenager. Which might be difficult, now that he thinks about it. Especially when his name is Jaune Goodwitch and he's been home-schooled by Glynda all his life. "Wait, you mean people don't communicate through glares?" Elements Coeur appears to have never acknowledged this work, although the concept was a brief focus in Arcs of the Multiverse by King-mac-11 as it focused on Jaune Goodwitch as the offspring of Glynda Goodwitch. The concept of infiltration is not explored by King, however.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12977861/7/Arcs-of-the-Multiverse In addition, there is a story titled Courting the Professor's Son exploring the concept of Jaune being Glynda's son, although it does not appear to be inspired by Coeur's concept or summary by any means.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12650347/1/Courting-the-Professor-s-Son Stories picked up by fans * http://web.archive.org/web/20180516180742/https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11865618/1/JNPR-Senpai References Category:Literature